Everyone going wild
by Pixie-stix-rock
Summary: CHAPTER 5! The Kool Aid Mand isnt really the Kool Aid Man, Momiji's Shugar rush is over, but not the story! Enjoy the chapter!
1. Ayame's a ballerina?

Hi this is our first story so please don't be cruel! And yes two people are writing.

**Ayame's a Ballerina?**

It was a nice sunny peaceful day at Shigure's house when all of sudden Yuki hears the door open, but saw no one at the door. Suddenly, Ayame jumps in with a pink tutu and a bun in his hair. He was wearing white stockings and pink ballet shoes. Then he started dancing towards Yuki singing "Imma pixie!"

Then Yuki said, "What are you doing?"

"JOIN ME, BROTHER!" Ayame shouted.

"Um I don't think so" Yuki said

"Ok then" Ayame said and ran away.

"Yuki who was that?" Shigure asked

"Apparently Ayame thinks he's a Ballerina" Yuki told him

"…..HAHAHAHAHA…..did he bring cookies?" Shigure asked randomly

"…………." Yuki has no comment

"I Made Muffins!" Tohru told everyone.

"BUT I WANTED COOKIES!" Shigure sobbed

"Oh im sorry" Tohru said

Then they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Tohru said as she walked to the door. She opens it and no one is there. She thinks to herself _It must have been a prank_.

Ayame pops up and screams 'IMMA PIXIE!' Ritzu comes up behind him and says "ME TOO" and for once he says something in a very cheerful way. Ritzu was wearing a purple tutu and had his hair in a bun too. They started dancing around and also destroyed stuff while dancing.

Shigure started to cry. "My house!"

"Oh no I just cleaned please stop!" Tohru said while freaking out

Ding ding ding! Ayame looks at his watch. "Oh my god Oprah is on! Come Ritzu!" Ritzu follows.

"Well that was awkward" Yuki said confused while Kyo was eating Pringles.

Shigure turns around "I want some!" Kyo hisses. Shigure slowly backs away.

Sorry the chapters short and all but it's our first story so yeah. Review please!


	2. Momiji's sugar rush

1Hi people this is the second chapter with randomness about Momiji on a sugar rush R&R!!

**Momiji's Sugar Rush!!**

It was the day after Ayame and Ritzu came and they finally got the house clean again. Then they heard a knock at the door. Yuki goes to answer the door. He opens it and something zooms by. Then he sees Hatori at the door.

"Guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what!" Momiji Shouted

"I had to chase Momiji and we ended up here..." Hatori said calmly

"Not again" Kyo said in the background even though he wasn't there 1 second ago...

"Where did you come from I thought you were out somewhere" Yuki said

"I was...but I got bored and ended up going to my room to play solitaire" Kyo said

((Flashback))

"Man this is getting boring" Kyo said heading home from a walk in the woods. He snuck inside without anyone realizing and went to his room he got out cards and started playing solitaire. "YEAH I WON!!!!!!" he shouted with enthusiasm. Then he tried palying again "DARN IT!!!!! I GOT STUCK!!!" he shouted pissed off. He won 2 more games and then got bored. He goes downstairs and sees momiji run at the speed of light into the house. Then he sees Hatori.

((End Flashback))

"And that's what happened" Kyo said telling the story "and im still pissed that I didnt finish the one game..."

"Ok...Kyo what are you watching..." Yuki asked

"NOTHING!!" He said turning off the television. Yuki walked up to the t.v and turned it on. We now return to Oprah!

"YOU watch _OPRAH_!" Yuki shouted and then started laughing so hard he couldnt breath. Surprisingly Hatori was laughing as well. Momiji then ran in an stopped.

"Why are you and Hatori laughing?" he asked. And then he saw oprah on the television.

"Kyo likes Oprah!"Yuki said still laughing

"He does! So do we!!!" Ayame and Shigure said "she's an inspiration to us all" Kyo, Ayame and Shigure said all together

"You no the funniest part about this is that Kyo is turning into Shigure and Ayame but that also makes me hate him more.." Yuki said to nobody in particular.

"Does that mean you hate me brother?' Ayame asked

"Yes"

"THAT'S MEAN!!" Ayame said crying. With all the comotion nobody realized that the whole kitchen was white because of momiji.

((Flashback))

Momiji **POV**

"Why are you and Hatori laughing?" I asked Yuki still with a sugar rush and it was so fast I didn't even understand myself.

"Kyo likes Oprah!" Yuki said still laughing. I laughed a bit but I still was on a sugar rush so it didn't last long. I ran into the kitchen so fast I couldn't see anything. I started to run round and round In circles and then stopped I saw everything turn white and a' ...' expression on Tohru's face.

((end Flashback))

End of Momiji's POV

The Momiji started running around the house destroying everything. Finally, everyone stopped laughing and realized what was going on. They got in a group and started chasing Momiji. Tohru, however, was still in the kitchen. She has not moved an inch and still has a '...' expession on her face. Ayame and Shigure chased Momiji into the bathroom. Momiji jumped into the bathtub and accidently turn the shower on. Ayame tried to get him, but Momiji moved so Ayame got soaked. Shigure just watched while eating popcorn.

Kyo and Yuki were going to try to catch Momiji, but he ran so fast and they ended up running into each other. Momiji then ran out the front door.

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------------

So we leave this story at a cliffhanger. Will they catch Momiji? Will Tohru every stop having a '...' expression on her face? Will Kyo see the rest of Oprah?! We don't know. Wait until the next chapter to find out.


	3. Momiji's shugar rush p2

1 WE ARE BACK YET AGAIN WITH THE REST OF MOMIJI' SUGAR RUSH::hears an applause in background:: YES!!!! in this chapter you will find out if kyo gets to see the rest of Oprah, if they catch Momiji, and if Tohru loose the '...' expression! YAY FOR THE CHAPTER!!! well now lets just read the story...

**Momiji's Sugar rush p.2**

((flashback))

(Just a reminder of what happened!)

Then Momiji started running around the house destroying everything. Finally, everyone stopped laughing and realized what was going on. They got in a group and started chasing Momiji. Tohru, however, was still in the kitchen. She has not moved an inch and still has a '...' expression on her face. Ayame and Shigure chased Momiji into the bathroom. Momiji jumped into the bathtub and accidently turn the shower on. Ayame tried to get him, but Momiji moved so Ayame got soaked. Shigure just watched while eating popcorn.

Kyo and Yuki were going to try to catch Momiji, but he ran so fast and they ended up running into each other. Momiji then ran out the front door.

((end flashback))

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU DARN RAT" Kyo shouted at Yuki as he sat up watching Momiji run into the forest.

"There he goes again!" Hatori said sitting in his recliner that popped out of nowhere as he was eating McDonald's watching the only thing that was on the television...Oprah!

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM AND HOW DID YOU GET YOUR RECLINER AND McDONALD'S?? AND YOU DIDNT OFFER ME SOME YOUR SO MEAN!! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST GOTTEN ME A 10 PIECE CHICKEN McNUGGET!! " Kyo said drooling for the food

"Its still a mystery!!" Hatori said slow and mysterious"and get away from my food!!"

"Hello is anyone here besides me still sane?" Yuki asked yet again nobody in particular

"No youre the only sane one left here" Ayame said makingYuki jump.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!" Yki wondered thinking what the heck!

"The shower!" Aya said to his brother

"Stupid" Yuki said under his breath

Meanwhile Tohru was finally realizing what was going on after an hour and going to get clothes to change into. She opened a door to her wardrobe and found something very unexpected.

"IM BACK FROM NARNIA!!" Shigure shouted scaring Tohru making her fall out the window.

"AHH! I wish there was a mattress so she doesn't get hurt!" Timmy shouted while Cosmo made a metal thing with spikes. Wanda frowned at him and made it a real mattress and she landed safe and sound.

"Um thanks for saving my life but youre in the wrong show!" Tohru said to the people who belong in the fairly odd parents.

"I hate critics" Timmy said walking away with 2 mice colored pink and green beside him.

Menwhile with Sigure yet again.

"I MISS NARNIA AND I WAS TOLD BY THE MAGICAL LION TO NEVER COME BACK JUST BECAUSE I MADE A CAMPFIRE IN THE CASTLE AND ENDED UP BURNING THE PLACE DOWN" he pouted "AND ALL I WANTED WAS A TOASTED MARSHMALLOW TO EAT AND SAY YUMMY IN THE TUMMY LIKE MICHELLE ON FULL HOUSE" downstairs where Yuki and Ayame were fighting and Hatori and Kyo were watching Oprah everything fell silent as they heard Shigure.

"HEY HE STOLE MY IDEA AND I THOUGHT HE WAS MY FRIEND!" Aya said pouting "oh well I was banned from Narnia anyway for causing the white which for doing everything she did and stuff..."

"BUT IT'S A FICTIONAL STORY!" Kyo shouted at the obviously idiotic ayame. Meanwhile Yuki ditched everyone to look for Momiji and heard a familiar voice. It was Akito! But surprisingly it wasn't in a bad mood but happy...and he was singing. He stopped in his place and listened top what he was saying.

"Its peanut butter jelly time peanut butter jelly time peanut butter jelly time peanut butter jelly time!" Akito sang to himself ignoring everything around him but heard Yuki's foot as he started walking again,

"He went that way" Akito said point blank knowing what Yuki was doing. "Now leave me be so I can sing about FUN!"

"...ok then.." Yuki said

"Good hes gone!" Akito said to himself " **F** is for friends who do stuff together **U **is for you and me! **N** is for anywhere at anytime at all! Down here in the deep blue sea!"

To be continued...

sorry it has nothing to do with Momiji's sugar rush but thats what makes it random and this story how it is...now some things we will hopefully find ut in the next chapter is will Momiji be caught? Will Tohru move off the mattress? Will Shigure find another way into Narnia? Will Kyo get a 10 piece McNugget? Will he get to see the rest of Oprah in peace or even see the ending at all? Find out in the next chapter!( Hopefully if we have enough time!)


	4. Momiji's Sugar Rush part 3

Hi were back!!! We still donno if you'll find out what happens in all the questions but hopefully you will! Enjoy this chapter!

-----------------------------------------------

Yuki was walking through the woods trying to find Momiji. He couldn't even imagine what was going on with Momiji or at the house. Of course he was also wondering about Akito and why he was singing about peanut butter and jelly but that was the least of his concerns. He now was not realizing someone was stalking him by hiding in the bushes. When he heard someone walking up to him he was scared it would be Akito. He also wasn't sure exactly where the footsteps were coming from. Then all of a sudden…..

"YUKI YUKI YUKI YUKI!!!" came from behind him. It was Momiji! "Guess what guess what guess what!" he said to him still with a sugar rush.

"Um…Wha-" Yuki was cut off by Momiji.

"IMMA MONKEY!!! HEAR MY ROAR!!! SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUAWK!!!!" Momiji said climbing a tree. he started swinging from branch to branch. Then a branch broke!

"MOMIJI" Yuki shouted seeing him fall. Surprisingly, he landed in some kind of liquid.

"Oh yeah!" Said the Kool aid man who saved him by having him fall into him. "Oh no! oh No! oh no!" he said now realizing that Momiji was drinking all the liquid from inside of him. "OH NOOO!!!!!!" Shouted the Kool Aid man now with only Momiji inside asleep. His sugar rush was finally over. Or was it?

Back at Shigure's house it was a big argument about Narnia and how Ayame saying he was there and Shigure stole the idea of going there, Shigure sobbing saying he cant go back through the door, and Kyo saying they are making everything up. Then on the television you hear: We now return to Oprah!

"its back on1" Shigure, Aya and Kyo said at the same time. Also the whole time this was going on, Tohru was looking for Yuki and Momiji. She of course came across…….AKITO!

"Cheese is good cheese is nice in a spread or by the slice…" Akito was singing and Tohru could hear him but didn't go near because she didn't think he would be very happy to see her. She the ran until she saw a gigantic pitcher with a sleeping person inside it, Guess who it is…..MOMIJI!

"Um Yuki what happened" Tohru asked the standing person staring at momiji and the empty Kool aid man.

"…..i don't know it all happened in less than 3 minutes or atleast it seemed to be…" Yuki said and he seemed to be brainwashed by the Mexican Tacos of Peru (MTOP).

"Hello??" you hear the faintest sound of Momiji's voice coming from the pitcher lying on the ground.

-------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now!!! Hopefully we will write more sooner than before!


	5. Chapter 5

1Hi were back! (sooner than before!!) and we're glad we can actually update sooner! Well we hope you enjoy this chapter!

-------------------------------

"_Cheese is good cheese is nice in a spread or by the slice…" Akito was singing and Tohru could hear him but didn't go near because she didn't think he would be very happy to see her. She the ran until she saw a gigantic pitcher with a sleeping person inside it, Guess who it is…..MOMIJI!_

"_Um Yuki what happened" Tohru asked the standing person staring at momiji and the empty Kool aid man. _

"…_..i don't know it all happened in less than 3 minutes or atleast it seemed to be…" Yuki said and he seemed to be brainwashed by the Mexican Tacos of Peru (MTOP)._

"_Hello??" you hear the faintest sound of Momiji's voice coming from the pitcher lying on the ground. _

"Momiji!" Tohru said to him running over to see if he was ok. She knew his sugar rush was over.

"I think im gonna go back to the house to tell everyone we found him" The still sort of Brainwashed Yuki. Also as Momiji got out of the pitcher, he saw a sticker on the handle.

"Whats this?" Momiji said as he tore the sticker off of the Kool Aid man. It was a sticker for the MTOP(Mexican tacos of Peru)! It wasn't the real Kool aid man! It was a clone of him working for the MTOP. Hopefully Momiji wasn't brainwashed too.

"Lets head back to the house now, ok!" Tohru said to Momiji. They walked back to the house not expecting what they would see. As they entered the house, Kyo, Shigure and Ayame were all watching the end of Oprah, Hatori however was Break dancing behind them (I wonder why they didn't notice?) with Yuki chanting "Hatori, Hatori, Hatori"

"Um im just going to start making dinner now ok?" Tohru said. A couple minutes later, Tohru came in to the other room (even though she was still cooking) and saw something else unexpected. She saw Hatori Taping Momiji to the ground with duck tape, Yuki playing with a paddle ball, Kyo playing tic tac toe with his imaginary friend (it was his friends turn first and they haven't gone anywhere) and Shigure and Aya Doing cartwheels in the background. Unfortunately Tohru wasn't expecting this so she fainted. What a crazy Day for everyone this was who were at Shigure's house. Of course the day hasn't ended yet for them so they didn't know what was in store for them later this day or even tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------

We know its short people but yeah you have to deal with it. We will write more soon but we are still deciding on the new topic. Hope you like!


End file.
